disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Comedies
The "Alice Comedies" are a series of animated cartoons created by Walt Disney in the 1920s, in which a live action little girl named Alice and an animated cat named Julius have adventures in an animated landscape. Four actresses played Alice throughout the series starting with Virginia Davis in 1923. The other three actresses were Dawn O'Day, Margie Gay, and Lois Hardwick. ''Alice's Wonderland'' Disney, Ub Iwerks, and their staff made the first Alice Comedy, a one-reel (ten-minute) short subject titled Alice's Wonderland, while still heading the failing Laugh-O-Gram Studio in Kansas City, Missouri. After completing the film, the studio went bankrupt and was forced to shut down. After raising money by working as a freelance photographer, Disney bought a one-way train ticket to Los Angeles, California to live with his uncle Robert and his brother Roy. In California, Disney continued to send out proposals for the Alice series, in hopes of a distribution deal, which was finally arranged through Winkler Pictures, run by Margaret J. Winkler and her fianceé, Charles Mintz. As for what Alice's Wonderland is about, it starts off with Alice entering a cartoon studio so she can watch cartoons being created. The cartoons come to life and play around, and Alice is amazed by what she sees. After heading to bed that night, Alice dreams that she is in the cartoon world, being welcomed by all the creations. Alice plays around with the cartoons until danger approaches: a group of lions break free from a cage and chase her. This short helped set the stage for what was to come in the later Alice Comedies, as it established the world as a playful dream, and also introduced the elements which would soon define the series. Content Although seen as cute and funny in their time, the Alice Comedies contain content which might be considered surprising and somewhat harsh today. Although Alice is a little girl, she spends much of her time avoiding danger, and even getting kidnapped by the cartoon villains, threatened with such perils as being tied to a log in a sawmill. Although all of Alice's threats are cartoon drawings, some might find the imagery a bit disturbing due to the character's young age, and the fact that she is a real person, or they might find it simply light-hearted and fun, due to the portrayal. One cartoon created in 1925 was called Alice's Egg plant, which was anti-union propaganda towards the IWW. Furthermore, some illegal activities such as bootlegging are portrayed, with Alice herself in ownership of "home brew". List episodes by release date Alice's Wonderland (never theatrically released, but made in 1923) 1924 *''Alice's Day at the Sea'' (March 1)Motion Pictures News Booking Guide (1924) *''Alice's Spooky Adventure'' (April 1)Film Daily Year Book 1925 *''Alice's Wild West Show'' (May 1) *''Alice's Fishy Story'' (June 1) *''Alice and the Dog Catcher'' (July 1) *''Alice the Peacemaker'' (August 1) *''Alice Gets in Dutch'' (November 1) *''Alice Hunting in Africa'' (November 15) *''Alice and the Three Bears'' (December 1) *''Alice the Piper'' (December 15) 1925 *''Alice Cans the Cannibals'' (January 1)Film Daily Year Book 1926 *''Alice the Toreador'' (January 15) *''Alice Gets Stung'' (February 1) *''Alice Solves the Puzzle'' (February 15) *''Alice's Egg Plant'' (May 30) *''Alice Loses Out'' (June 15) *''Alice Gets Stage Struck'' (June 30) *''Alice Wins the Derby'' (July 15) *''Alice Picks the Champ'' (July 30) *''Alice's Tin Pony'' (August 15) *''Alice Chops the Suey'' (August 30) *''Alice the Jail Bird'' (September 15) *''Alice Plays Cupid'' (October 15) *''Alice Rattled by Rats'' (November 15) *''Alice in the Jungle'' (December 15) 1926 *''Alice on the Farm'' (January 1) *''Alice's Balloon Race'' (January 15) *''Alice's Orphan'' (January 15) *''Alice's Little Parade'' (February 1) *''Alice's Mysterious Mystery'' (February 15)Motion Picture News (1926) *''Alice Charms the Fish'' (September 6)Motion Picture News (1927) *''Alice's Monkey Business'' (September 20) *''Alice in the Wooly West'' (October 4) *''Alice the Fire Fighter'' (October 18) *''Alice Cuts the Ice'' (November 1) *''Alice Helps the Romance'' (November 15) *''Alice's Spanish Guitar'' (November 29) *''Alice's Brown Derby'' (December 13) *''Alice the Lumberjack'' (December 27) 1927 *''Alice the Golf Bug'' (January 10) *''Alice Foils the Pirates'' (January 24) *''Alice at the Carnival'' (February 10) *''Alice at the Rodeo'' (February 21) *''Alice the Collegiate'' (March 7) *''Alice in the Alps'' (March 21) *''Alice's Auto Race'' (April 4) *''Alice's Circus Daze'' (April 18) *''Alice's Knaughty Knight'' (May 2) *''Alice's Three Bad Eggs'' (May 16) *''Alice's Picnic'' (May 30) *''Alice's Channel Swim'' (June 13) *''Alice in the Klondike'' (June 27) *''Alice's Medicine Show'' (July 11) *''Alice the Whaler'' (July 25) *''Alice the Beach Nut'' (August 8) *''Alice in the Big League'' (August 22)Motion Picture News Booking Guide (1927) Copyright details The copyright for Alice in Slumberland was assigned to Pathe while the rest were assigned to R-C Pictures. None of them were renewed. External links *http://www.disneyshorts.org/characters/alice.html *Alice Comedies at Wikipedia *Lumière Festival: Walt Disney’s ‘Alice Comedies’ Being Restored, Distributed by France’s Malavida (mentions the shorts are public domain) *TVtropes *publicdomainmovies.net *Inkwell Images database Gallery Alice-solves-the-puzzle.jpg Hqdefault JULIUS.jpg 7b4a62dc501e0bc074da3fe4f92fdf0b--walt-disney-egg.jpg Alice6.jpg Alice comedies (2).jpg Alice comedies wild west show 1924-3.png Alice comedies wild west show 1924-2.png Alice comedies wild west show 1924-1.png Blog Alice Comedies ad.jpg Julius-alice-kiss.png Julius-sneezed-his-face-off.png Julius the Cat.png Julius-and-alice-dancing.png Julius.gif Julius attacking Pete.jpg References Category:Animated shorts Category:Alice Comedies Category:Hybrid films